Stucky (Creative Thoughts)
Stucky is an autograph enthusiast. He's friends with local business owner Captain Spaulding and hangs out at his roadside attraction, Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. Stucky was aware of Captain Spaulding's murderous nature and, presumably, the Firefly Family's murder spree. Stucky's involved with them was shown when two robbers attempts to rob the store, where Stucky knew one of them, Richard Wick, works at a hardware store who than recounted how people used to make fun of him, calling him "Little Dick Wick", accompany with a jingle, "Little Dick Wick played with his prick. Don't his smell just make you sick?", causing a distraction long enough for him and Killer Karl to be killed by Captain Spaulding and Ravelli. Stucky was later abducted by the Anti-Hunters for his involvement, he had his own trial to lure Detective David Mills into a trap, however, he was betrayed and later became a victim on the organization. Background Personality Stucky is an autograph enthusiast; he has a collection of autographs of famous celebrities that he likes to show off, mostly to his friend, Captain Spaulding. However, he gets upset when its resale value gets limited, as disapproving of having a name on a photo of a specific celebrity they personalized it to, as Stucky had a photo of a topless June Wilkinson but was angry that she also signed his name on it, he even considered trading it to Jackie Cobb. Stucky is a social yet odd person to be friends with, he is on good terms with Spaulding, however, he seems to be a bit insensitive, as he remembered Richard Wick and made fun of him even though he and Spaulding were held at gunpoint by him and Karl. Stucky seems to be aware of Captain Spaulding's murderous nature and, presumably, the Firefly Family's murder spree, even though he never met any of them personally, though, when held at gunpoint, he remained calm, knowing Captain Spaulding would take care of them, even becoming unfazed when Spaulding and Ravelli killed both robbers. Stucky does seem to be worried, though, even remained calm, as he was abducted by the Anti-Hunters. He even proves to be selfish, as when even David Mills helped him escaped, he later betrayed him, though, he admit it was nothing personal as he was doing his own trial, he even warned him to grab a weapon to defend himself. He was later upset when he was betrayed when they didn't allow his freedom, even though he did brought Detective Mills as he was instructed. Physical Appearance Stucky is a slim, elderly man. He has brown eyes and brown hair with some shade of gray mixed in. Stucky wears a pair of glasses for his poor eyesight and a baseball cap. Known Victims Indirect Richard Wick - Stucky mocking him gave a distraction long enough for Captain Spaulding to shoot him in the head with a revolver. Killer Karl - Stucky mocking Richard gave a distraction long enough for Ravelli to bludgeoned his head with a sledgehammer than for Captain Spaulding to shoot him three times in the face. Death When David was brought to a room Stucky was instructed to, he became upset when he was denied his freedom. When he went through a door, he unknowingly set off a weight mechanism that caused a shotgun suspended above the door he opened to blow his head off. Signs/Clues *Captain Spaulding owns a roadside attraction called Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. *Stucky knows a mentally retarded man that used to hang out at Molly's fruit stand name Jackie Cobb, who likes grossing people by taking a sharpened pencil and twisting it in the corner of his eye. *Richard Wick and Killer Karl died of head injuries. *Both Richard and Karl were killed on October 30th, the day before October 31st, Halloween. Trivia *Stucky died the same way a man died in the video game, Saw. *When Stucky was showing off his autograph collection to Captain Spaulding, he had a picture of a topless June Wilkinson, however, he was upset that its resale value was limited because she signed his name on it. *His name is a pun on the word "stuck". *According to Stucky, he knows a mentally retarded man that used to hang out at Molly's fruit stand name Jackie Cobb, once had to go to the hospital because he shoved a Planet of the Apes doll, Dr. Zaius, up his rectum stuck half way up. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:House of 1000 Corpses Characters Category:Live-Action Characters